Bound by Darkness, Freed by Light — Book III: This Is War
by Draic Kin of the Balance
Summary: Love. Loss. Sacrifice. Choice. It all ends here.
1. Prologue: Perchance to Dream

**This Is War**

**By Draic Kin of the Balance**

* * *

"_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)_

_(The moment to live and the moment to die)_

_Toward the sun_

_(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)_

_(The moment to live and the moment to die)_

_Toward the sun_

_(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)_

_(To fight, to fight, to fight)_

_The war is won_." –30 Seconds To Mars, _This Is War _

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

Dean shook his head. Robert Frost had it all wrong. The world wasn't ending in fire nor ice, but darkness. He glanced towards Sam, who was engaged in discussion with Alan and Barry. It'd been a week since the Dark Presence had made its final attack on the town, covering the entire globe in shadows. To venture out of the lighthouse would mean certain death.

"It's just like in a dream I had," Alan said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Dean turned to face the writer. "What the hell are you talking about?" _First Sam and I have the same dream, and now Stephen King has a dream of the end of the world? _

"Before I came here to Bright Falls, I had this nightmare. It was too vivid, too...real, to be a mere dream," he explained. "The Dark Presence had laid waste to the entire world – this lighthouse was the last safe haven. I thought nothing of it until it took my wife from me. It was a warning. Zane thought I could stop it from happening, and I did, but—" He sighed. "We can't stay in here forever."

"It's bad out there, Alan," Barry said. "You guys can go out, but I'm staying the fuck in here."

"Do what you want, Barry," Sam interjected, "but the longer we stay in here, the more power this darkness holds over us. Over everything. We need to end this once and for all."

"We need the Clicker, Sam," Dean pointed out. "And guess what? We don't have the damned thing! It's the only thing that can kill the Dark Presence!"

"Dean, I used the Clicker on the Dark Presence and all it did was weaken it and destroy its vessel," the writer told him. "It's not enough."

Dean's temper flared. "Bullshit!" he shouted.

"Whoa, easy there!" Barry stepped between the writer and the eldest Winchester in an attempt to maintain the peace. "Dude, calm the fuck down. He is not the enemy here! I get you're pissed, but if you're going to get pissed, don't get pissed at us!" A slight smile fell upon Dean's lips, and he pulled his fist back before swinging it into Barry's face.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted. "Dean, what the hell? Barry, you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said. His face was a bloody mess; Dean had broken his nose. "Thanks for asking." He shot him a glare of disdain before making his way upstairs with Alan.

"Dean, what the hell has gotten into you?" Sam grabbed Dean by the arm, turning him around to face him. "You've been erratic and on edge this past week and now you're throwing punches! If there was alcohol around this place, you'd be drinking yourself senseless!"

"Everyone we care about is dead and the Dark Presence has the upper hand in this war, Sam," he snapped, yanking his arm free of his younger brother's grip. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just give up."

"Dean. I've been given the choice to die or quit the family business more times than I can count," Sam said passionately. "I could have chosen to quit, but I didn't. Why? You. I'm still here because of you, Dean. I'm still fighting. For you! Don't you fucking dare quit on me now. I'm barely keeping my shit together, so don't even think about giving up this fight. I know you're hurting, I do – hell, I am too – but you need to pull yourself together otherwise this is all going to go down to shit." He met his brother's eyes for a brief few moments before stalking away.

_Sam's right, _a voice in the back of his mind purred. _He's been fighting for you his entire life. You can't give up now. If you do, you'll be giving up on him. _


	2. Intuition

Sarah was feeling it in her gut. Her instincts were screaming at her, her intuition abuzz. Tensions were rising amongst the people, and it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. Lena's iron fist was gripping the people to the point where they couldn't breathe any more. She was no leader, but a corrupt politician out for blood. It was only a matter of time before Bright Falls completely collapsed under her sovereignty.

She climbed off her mattress and made her way towards the base camp. The town was abuzz: lovers were searching for one another, children crying, men fighting. _Lena isn't trying to keep everyone under control at all_, she realized. _This needs to end. _

"Watch it, idiot!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?" A knot formed in Sarah's stomach. She tried following the sound of their voices so she could break them up before something happened.

"Get your head out of your ass, fucktard! MY ENTIRE FAMILY DIED OUT THERE, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF?!" There was the sound of a punch being thrown and shattered glass. _Oh my god. _Sarah pushed through the crowd, and finally found the source of the chaos. Two young men were locked in combat, both out for blood. Rage and hatred twisted their facial features, and for a moment, it scared her.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. The men showed no sign of hearing her, they were too caught up in the fight and their bloodlust. Hurriedly, she grabbed the man dominating the other and quickly pulled him back, only to feel his fist swing into her face, knocking her to the ground. She struck the pavement with enough force that she saw stars. _Dammit! Get up, Sarah! _

"What the hell is going on here?" Lena strode towards them, two pistols in hand. Authority reverberated off her in waves; she was furious, and Sarah knew she wouldn't hesitate to shed blood. "You two! Cut out this bullshit!" She raised one of her weapons skywards and fired, startling everyone – including the two citizens in question. "Get the hell off of each other. _Now._"

The prosecuted obliged, albeit reluctantly. There was no sign of shame in their facial expressions, just anger and pure hatred for one another. Lena was just as enraged, if not more, but she was dangerously calm and composed. "Have you forgotten who the real enemy is?" she snapped.

"No, ma'am."

"Then please tell me why the fuck you decided to go on ahead and try to kill one another," she went on. "Enough blood has been shed within this past week, so pull your heads out of your asses before one of you gets a bullet in your head. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Only one of the men responded. Lena raised one of her weapons, aiming it at him. In her eyes, there was no fear. No life. Just immeasurable rage.

"Jake, you're dismissed. Get out." He did as he was ordered, and quickly departed, shoving his way through the crowd. "And you, Christian," she growled. "I know your family has a history of domestic violence. Your father raped your mother on several occasions and eventually killed her, your brother was beaten to death – also by your father, go figure, and it just goes further and further down. I'm a cop, I know these things. I really shouldn't be all that surprised by what happened here, but I am truly disappointed. I thought you could do better."

"Do you expect me to apologize?" Christian demanded. Lena shook her head, not once taking her gun off him. Sarah was terrified – for both Christian's life and what Lena would do as punishment. There was not a doubt in her mind he would receive the death penalty, and she couldn't allow it. She wouldn't, but what could she do? There was a crowd watching the scene, and if something went wrong…

"I have given you several chances," she said, "to own up to all the shit you've done, and you've done nothing but disappoint."

"What the fuck is this?" he yelled. "Is this supposed to be a democracy, because it sure as hell doesn't look like one?"

"We don't have time for democracy," Lena said calmly. "Christian, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I do. Go to hell, bitch." For a moment, Sarah thought she saw a hint of a smile on Lena's lips before she pulled the trigger. Christian fell over backwards, his unseeing eyes wide open in surprise. She was speechless – Lena had just killed a man in cold blood without blinking twice. It was several moments before she was able to bring herself out of her shock and climb back to her feet. She stormed towards Lena, grabbing her by the arm.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

Lena jerked herself out of Sarah's grip. "Judge, jury, and executioner. If there's anything that'll keep the people in line, it's fear."

"How many people have you executed?!" _Oh God. _

"Five within this past week, if you really want to know," she said. "Six, counting Christian. Seven if you don't back off." She lifted her guns to emphasize her threat, and reluctantly, Sarah took a step back. "The world's changed, Sarah. We don't have the luxury of being soft."

"Lena, please. I know you think you're doing what's best for the town, but all you're doing is leading it to social, economic and political collapse."

"Am I?" she retorted. "Where the hell were you all this time, huh? I've been fighting tooth and nail to keep this community intact, while you've been off doing whatever shit you were doing!"

"I've been fighting this war!" Sarah countered. "You don't even know what's out there, do you? You've been down here playing boot camp with the people of this town –"

"For their own good!"

"Really? I'm not seeing it. I see a community on the verge of collapse. Your execution of that man and the riot that almost broke out are proof of that." Lena looked her dead in the eye, her facial expression cold and hard.

"You don't want to fuck with me, Sarah," she warned. "You saw the consequences. I had no qualms killing Christian. Don't think I won't do the same to you."

* * *

Sam stole a glance towards his elder brother. Dean lie asleep on the ground, using his jacket as an impromptu blanket. Barry and Alan were at the top of the lighthouse. What they were doing, he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that something had to be done about the Dark Presence's dominance over the globe. He wasn't an idiot; he knew it was risky, venturing outside of the lighthouse, but they were running out of options. They could either let the world burn, or continue fighting. And he wanted to fight, with or without his brother. He knew what he had to do, and his intuition was screaming at him that if all went well, the Dark Presence would be vanquished and he would be dead or lost in the Dark Place.

"I am so sorry, Dean," Sam said quietly, "but I need to do this." He knelt by his sleeping brother and gently stroked his face. His heart clenched in his chest, and tears burned in his eyes. "If I don't do this, no one else will. I love you, big brother. Thank you. For everything." He felt his tears slip down his cheeks. "This is for the best." Without another word, feeling his chest constrict, he rose to his feet, turned on his heel, and departed. It was reckless to go to Cauldron Lake without the Clicker, but Sam couldn't bring himself to care. Not anymore.


	3. Stand By Me

This couldn't go on any longer. Lena's authority over the people was proving disastrous with every passing minute. She'd said herself she'd executed almost half a dozen people who'd defied her. Sarah couldn't allow her tyranny to be the thing that would ultimately destroy the town's sense of security.

When it happened, she knew Lena had been behind it. She felt someone slam their palms into her back with enough force to knock her to the ground, and she quickly turned around to face her assailants. All men. Burly, gruff, murderous. They reeked of alcohol and weed and shit. There was no time for her to think, just to act. She brandished her guns without hesitation, scrambling backwards as the gang advanced on her like a pack of wolves. "Get the hell away from me," she hissed. In retaliation, one of them struck her in the face with a belt. The blow burned like fire, and she cried out in pain, dropping her weapons. She was helpless as they roughly grabbed her as she kicked and shouted and struggled. They were twice as big as she was, and had twice her strength. A gag was jammed into her mouth, muffling her screams, and her wrists yanked behind her back and bound with cords.

"_Mmmph! Mmmph-mmmph!" _She thrashed about violently, the cords biting into her skin. Lena's men whispered to one another in a different language. Japanese, she thought. After what appeared to be a mutual agreement, one of them drew a large, burlap sack. There was nothing she could do but struggle as she was roughly stuffed into the bag and thrown over one of their shoulders. She screamed as loud as she could through the gag, and it didn't seem like hours later until she was tossed to the ground.

"I apologize for the manner of which you've been…brought to me," Lena began. "I knew you'd be difficult, and force would be the only option." She paused. "Let her out of the bag and ungag her." The bag opened, and when the gag was removed from her mouth, Sarah took several deep breaths of oxygen as she was shoved out of it and onto the cold pavement.

"Why the hell am I here, Lena?" Sarah demanded, rising to her feet. "What the hell was so important you had to send your bodyguards to kidnap me?"

"You know you wouldn't come of your own free will," she said calmly, casually spinning one of her guns around her finger. "I killed Christian because he threatened everything I stood for – what Bright Falls stood for."

"So, what the hell are you saying?" Sarah refused to believe what she was hearing. Was she about to be executed for wanting to do what was best for Bright Falls? If she was going to die, she was – in Dean's words – going to go down swinging. "Are you going to fucking put a bullet through my head in cold blood in an illegal execution? Are you going murder me, as you've murdered several over this past week? You are no leader of this town, Lena. You're a politician, and this town isn't going to make it as long as you have your claws dug into them the way you – _mmph_!" She was cut off abruptly as one of Lena's men stuffed the gag back into her mouth.

"I'm sorry," said Lena, aiming the gun at her. There was a loud bang, and suddenly, everything was still.

* * *

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" Dean felt someone shaking him awake, and he jolted upright to find Alan and Barry towering over him. They were both worried. What about, he wasn't sure.

"What…what is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sam's gone," Barry explained.

"What?!" Dean shot to his feet, slipping on his jacket. _No, no, no, no, please no. For the love of god, please tell me Sammy didn't go off and go where I think he went… _"How? Where the hell could he go?"

"We think he may have went to Cauldron Lake," Alan informed him, "to finish this – but he doesn't have the Clicker. It's suicide, Dean."

"I need to go." Dean brushed past the writer to the door, but Alan grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!" he snapped, jerking himself out of his grip. "My little brother's out there, and he is going to die if I don't stop him!" He felt his temper spike. Did Alan understand? Did Barry understand? Sam – his Sammy – was his only anchor to the world, the one thing that kept him fighting the good fight. He was his everything, his entire world. If he lost him again…Dean couldn't begin to fathom the agony he would experience. "Alan, please. _Let me go. _Sam's all I got. I need to go out there. If he's going to die, he ain't going to die alone."

"Are you sure you're willing to risk it?" the writer asked him. "Are you sure you're willing to risk everything for your brother?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" Dean glared at Alan. "Get the fuck out of my way, or I swear to god…"

"Let him go, dude," Barry said. "Good luck out there, Dean." Dean nodded and hurried out the door. _I'm coming, Sammy. _


	4. Repeating History

It hadn't taken Sam long to find an abandoned car on the roads of Bright Falls. His body was on overdrive; he had to reach Cauldron Lake and end this for good. It killed him, knowing that he was leaving Dean behind but there were no other options now. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore whether he lived or died. If Dean cared, he couldn't tell anymore. He had seen the relief in his brother's eyes after Zane had resurrected him, the tears that streaked his face. He had felt Dean's arms around him as he had held onto him with everything he had. And yet, only months ago, he had been the source of his pain. Even now, Sam could hear his brother's cruel, cutting words.

_In fact, every relationship I've ever had has gone to crap at some point – but the one thing I can say about Benny? He has never let me down. _

_ Benny has been more of a brother to me this past year than you've ever been! That's right. Cass let me down. You let me down. The only person that hasn't let me down is Benny! _Sam shook his head, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. Regardless of how Dean felt, he was doing him a favor. He wouldn't make it out of the Dark Place alive. If all went well, the world would be free of the Dark Presence's reign and his life would be the cost. No great loss. He wasn't embarking on this mission just to die, he knew that much. His life was merely a small price that would be the price of ending the ageless war between the Light and the Dark. A tear slipped down his cheek as he sped onwards into the darkness. _This ends tonight. _

* * *

"Al, you can't be serious," Barry said angrily. "Sam and Dean are on their way to Cauldron Lake – they're probably not going to be seen again – and now you're going back? Dude, we didn't see you for an entire year after you left!"

"Barry, you don't understand. Neither of them can end this war – it's suicide. I have to do this!" Alan countered. "If they do this, they'll be lost in the Dark Place forever."

"So will you if you go through with this! Al, please reconsider this. There has to be other options!"

"Such as?" _The Clicker's lost, and we're running out of time. _There was no time to debate alternatives. It was do or die, except no matter what he chose, death would come. It was a matter of ensuring that no more innocent people would get hurt, and his life would be the price. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No," Alan said firmly. "I'm doing this alone. Nobody else is going to get hurt." He met his friend's eyes. "Thomas Zane chose me to do this. Right when I stepped foot into this town…"

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Barry said despondently. "For good."

"I'm sorry, man. If I don't do this, no one else will." The writer, the champion of light, felt his throat close with tears. Never again would he see his wife, the light of his life in the dark world. He had no way of knowing if she was still alive although deep down, he knew she was most likely amongst the dead. Fate was working against him in every way possible, and there was no fighting it. Not this time, not ever. Wordlessly, he pulled Barry into an embrace. His friend clung to him, silently begging him not to go.

"If all goes well, everything that's happened will be reversed and nobody but you, Sarah, Sam and Dean will remember anything," said Alan quietly. The two men broke apart, and Alan made his way out of the lighthouse. _I love you, Alice. I am so sorry._

* * *

Dean's hands were trembling violently as he sped down the highway. He'd found the Impala on the side of the road, presumably left behind from a black twister. _Come on, come on, come on. _Sam was ahead of him by what he guessed was at least twenty minutes, and Cauldron Lake wasn't too far from the lighthouse. A couple miles, at the most. Dean brandished his cell phone and dialed his younger brother's number. "Pick up, Sammy. Please pick up," he pleaded.

"Dean?" Sam's voice reverberated through the other line, filling the eldest Winchester with relief. _Maybe I can persuade him into not doing this._

"Sam! Sam, my god, what…where the hell are you?" demanded Dean. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, _don't do it._ You don't have to die!"

His younger brother chuckled bitterly. "Stop pretending that you actually give a shit about my life, Dean," he said. "You've made it more than clear that I'm nothing but a goddamned screw-up who breaks everything I touch. Who knows? My sacrifice is the only thing that'll save everyone." _Oh my god. No, no, no. This can't be happening. _

"Sam, listen to me. There's gotta be another way to end this, a way that doesn't end in me losing you."

"Another way?" Sam's voice wavered. "Do you even know what's at stake here?"

"Yeah, I do! Your life is the thing at stake right now! Sammy, I'm begging you, don't do this! You're all I got, and I-I can't do this without you." Dean's chest constricted. "Don't do this."

"Goodbye, Dean." The line went dead, and Dean pocketed his phone, cursing in anger and frustration. He slammed the gas, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that swept over him as the Dark Presence howled into the night.


	5. The Dark Place

Sam couldn't help but be unnerved. Bright Falls was empty, abandoned, deserted. A ghost town, almost. The Dark Presence was almost dormant; it was almost as if it knew of his suicide mission and knew he didn't intend to survive. Cauldron Lake was just up ahead. It would be over soon. He drew his cell phone; there were five voicemails, all of them from Dean. His throat closed with tears. _You have to do this. It doesn't matter how you feel, how Dean feels. Just end this. _He dialed his brother. "Dean?"

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean sounded so relieved that Sam's heart clenched. _I shouldn't have called. _But, despite his anguish, Sam couldn't bring himself to cut the connection. "Jesus Christ. Where are you?"

"You can't stop me from doing this, Dean," Sam told him. "I'm going to go through with it or die trying. It's my choice, and my choice alone." His voice shook, and he bit his lip to contain the sob that had risen in his chest. He'd always known it would be hard to leave his brother behind, but now that Dean was fighting for him to live? "I need you to understand that. I-I'm ready to die. Let me go, brother."

Silence. It was several moments until Dean spoke again. "Is this really what you want, Sam?" he asked quietly. "To die?"

"Yes," was all he could say. Tears were now falling freely from his eyes, and he made no effort to stop them. "We both know I'm not going to make it out of Cauldron Lake alive, Dean. Promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid. Promise me you aren't going to try to bring me back."

"Sam –"

"How many times have we died, Dean?" he countered. "Too many to count, and every time it happens – every fucking time we've come back – nothing good has come out of it, ever! This shit has to end! Not just this war, but this goddamned cycle! Haven't we fucking learned our lesson by now?" His voice was slowly rising with every word. He fought to keep his emotions under control, but was losing the battle. "You said it yourself. We're each other's Achilles Heel."

"…Why are you really doing this, Sammy?" Dean's voice was soft, but shaking with tears. "Sam, talk to me. Please."

Sam couldn't bring himself to respond. He didn't have to. "Goodbye, Dean." He cut the connection and climbed out of the car. Slowly, he walked towards the edge of the cliff. The black waters of Cauldron Lake rested below him, calm but menacing. He took a deep breath, and jumped.

* * *

Dean was frantic. Sam had to have made it to Cauldron Lake; why else would he have ended the call? He didn't even want to fathom the fact that his baby brother wanted to end his life and that he had embarked on this suicide mission.

_ You said it yourself. We're each other's Achilles Heel. _Sam's words echoed throughout his head, only spurring him on. He was close to Cauldron Lake now. Within a short matter of time, he would find his brother, dead or alive. Dean knew his brother was his weak spot, and vice versa. Too many goddamned times they had been used against each other. Too many goddamned times they had sacrificed themselves for one another – and Dean would give himself for his brother once again in a heartbeat if it ever came to that. He loved him too much to merely let him go. And he sure as hell was _not_ going to let Sam kill himself for the greater good. If it meant saving Sam, he would let the world burn. These thoughts swirled about in his mind ceaselessly, and when he found Sam's car abandoned on the side of the road, he knew. Sam was in the Dark Place now.

"Sam?" he called out, vainly hoping he was wrong. No answer. "Sammy? SAM!" _Screw destiny. Again. _Dean shrugged himself out of his jacket and layers before running to the edge of the cliff and diving into oblivion.

* * *

Sam's eyes flew open, and he jolted upright. Where the hell was he? He rose to his feet, drinking in his surroundings. Smoky shadows surrounded him, clinging to the walls. There was nothing but darkness in the –

_Oh my god. Oh my god. This can't be possible. _St. Mary's Convent. He was standing in the very church – in the same room – where he had freed Lucifer. Lilith lay dead on the altar steps, her blood eerily moving to form a spiral. "The Cage," he realized. "I'm reliving the night I killed Lilith."

"Not quite," a voice said from behind him. The young hunter whirled around to see –

"Ruby?" he exclaimed. "Y-You're supposed to be dead! Dean and I killed you!" The brunette demon smiled, and her eyes briefly turned black. The shadows embraced her. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's amazing what can happen here, Sammy," she purred. "You freed Lucifer and brought upon the Apocalypse. Demons could have roamed the earth freely. It'd be Heaven on earth…or Hell, depending on how you see it. You could've had it all. You and your brother." Something stirred inside of Sam, and he lunged for Ruby, slamming her against the wall. He reached inside his jacket for his knife, only to find nothing. Ruby laughed coldly.

"Doesn't work like that down here," she said. "Don't you know what this place is?" She held Sam's face in her hands and ran them across his arms, down his chest.

"St. Mary's Convent," Sam said angrily. "You tricked me into freeing Lucifer here!"

"Think again, dumbass." Ruby shoved him off her and began to circle him. "I'm dead, remember? Your brother stabbed me with my own fucking knife." She chuckled. "Speaking of Dean-o. You let him down, Sammy. Too many fucking times to count on my own two hands. The first time? When you chose me over him."

"Shut up."

"Oh no. I'm just getting started," she said enthusiastically. "You chose me – a demon – over your own brother. Your own flesh and blood brother. Oh, you were in _way _over your head, Sammy. It started with a night of hot sex, and then it just grew into something more. I gave you my blood, and holy hell, you were worse than a fucking meth addict! I heard the entire fight between you and your brother in the honeymoon suite. Dean detests you, Sam. He doesn't love you, not anymore. _He wants to fucking hunt you down like all the monsters you two have killed and kill you. _You're a monster, Sammy."

"SHUT UP!" Sam shouted. Tears pooled in his eyes, and he blocked his ears. "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fast forward to the year after you swan dived into Hell. You lost your soul, and neglected to tell Dean. You let him become a vampire. You didn't give a single _fuck _about him, now did you? That was why when the faeries abducted him, you spent the entire time fucking some slut instead of searching for him. I've never met such a poor piece of shit in my lifetime. Hell, after he went to Purgatory after killing Dick, what did you do? You shacked up with some lowlife bitch and spent the entire year fucking when your brother was fighting for his life, and Kevin was in danger. Kevin was your responsibility, remember?" She paused. "Oh, look who we've here! Dean-o!" Sam looked up to see his brother enter the room. The darkness too shielded him. Had the Dark Presence taken him?

"Oh, Sammy," Dean said cruelly. "How I've been looking forward to this moment. Ruby here, she's right, you do know that right? About how I fucking hate you and how you've let me down in every possible way?"

"Dean…" Sam's tears were falling freely now. Hearing this from Ruby was one thing, but hearing it from Dean was a knife through his heart. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" his brother echoed. "After all you've done to me, 'sorry' is all you have to say to me?" He struck Sam across the jaw_ hard_. "You've fucked up plenty, but freeing Lucifer and leaving me to die in Purgatory?" Another blow, but to the face. "I've made my mistakes, but I never left you to die. That's the difference between us. You destroy everything you touch, Sam. It's because of you Mom is dead!" A blow to the chest. Sam keeled over, struggling to breathe as Dean assaulted him. "It's because of you Jess is dead! You kill everyone you love." Another strike. There was a sickening crack. A broken rib. Sam was blinded by tears, and he was biting back his sobs. He would not cry in front of Dean nor Ruby. "You sick little fuck. The moment Mom first gave you to me, I hated you. Why did I stick around and take care of you? Because I was forced to!" With every word, his hits became more brutal. "I just didn't have the guts to kill a little baby!" He hit Sam in the face and in the chest. There was another audible crack, and Sam tasted blood. Dean was going to kill him. Right here, right now.

"Do it," Sam choked. "Kill me. You know you want to." Dean was red with hatred and anger. He slammed him against the wall, restraining him with one hand and clapping his other hand over his mouth firmly.

"I'll kill you," he snarled. "Ruby, you have a knife, right?" Sam's eyes widened in horror as she brandished a dagger, some cords, and duct tape.

"I do, in fact," she answered. Dean smirked, before throwing Sam to the ground. Ruby tossed him the duct tape, and Dean tore off a strip, placing it over Sam's mouth, muffling his choked sobbing. He bound his wrists together behind his back, before kicking him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Sam cried out in pain, but made no effort to fight back. Ruby grabbed his ankles and tied them together tautly. The cords bit into his skin, and he swore he felt something warm trickling down his arms and down his ankles.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Dean gleefully. Sam struggled against his bonds, but his efforts were fruitless. He stepped towards the youngest Winchester and struck a crushing blow to his chest. And he did it again. And again. And again. And again. Blood was pooling beneath Sam, both from the ropes and his brother's attacks. Dean kicked him in the face, laughing. Ruby looked onward in satisfaction.

"SAM! SAMMY!" _What the hell_? _Dean_? Sam screamed through the gag, choke-sobbing. "SAM, IT'S DEAN! I'M HERE! IT'S OKAY, I'M HERE!" It was truly his brother, he realized. The images of his brother and Ruby he was facing now weren't real. His sobs turned into sobs of relief, as he tried to focus on his brother's voice. Ruby's doppelgänger slowly faded into nothingness, as did the shadow of Dean.

"_Mmmmmph-mmmmph_!" Sam tried calling for his brother through the strip of duct tape blocking his mouth. The doors burst open, and Dean rushed towards him, frantically untying the ropes but not before tearing off the duct tape on his mouth.

"Shhh, shhh, Sammy. You're okay. It's okay. I'm here," his brother assured him. "I'm getting you the hell out of here." He pulled the knot keeping the ropes on his ankles loose, and Sam kicked his ankles free to get the blood circulation going. It didn't take very long for Dean to untie his wrists. Hot tears streamed down his face, and he began to sob.

"Hey, hey. You're going to be okay," Dean said softly, pulling him into his arms. "It's okay. I don't know what the hell happened in here, but it's over. I'm here now." Sam held onto his brother as if he was his last lifeline as he wept into his shoulder. He felt Dean weave his hands through his hair as he whispered in his ear, "Shhh, shhh. You're okay, little bro. I'm here now." Dean kissed his hair, holding him close. "Sammy, what…what the hell happened? Whatever it is you saw, whatever it is that hurt you like this – it's the Dark Presence. We're in the Dark Place, below Cauldron Lake. None of this is real, okay?"

Sam nodded. He didn't know how long he cried, but his sobs gradually slowed to shudders. Slowly, he numbly broke apart from his brother and rose to his feet. "Why're you here, Dean?" he asked quietly. "Why didn't you let the Dark Presence just kill me?"

Dean was visibly stunned by his question. Distraught, even. "Sam, you're my brother! You were going to die down here!"

Sam scoffed. Stray tears leaked from his eyes. "So? Haven't I let you down enough?" he spat. "You made it clear that I'm a shitty brother to you. Cass and Benny, you've confided in them more than me this past year, Dean. Do you have any idea how it feels like to watch your brother just…just _walk away_ from you?"

"Sam…"

The younger Winchester shook his head, feeling tears wash down his face anew. "I mean, who are you going to turn to next time instead of me? Another angel? Another _vampire_?" he choked. "They've never let you down, and I-I can't let you down yet _again_, Dean. Not again –"

"No, no, Sam,_ no_!" Dean interrupted him. "You seriously think that? You think that I would just cut you out of my life?" His voice was shaking, and tears were steadily sliding down his cheeks. "I know I've said some shit to you, but I meant none of it, okay? _None of it_. Sammy, come on. I killed Benny to bring you back to me when you went to Purgatory. I'm willing to let the Dark Presence win this war because I love you too fucking much to let you kill yourself to put an end to all of this! Don't you dare think that there is anything – past or present – that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, _ever_! I need you to see that! I'm begging you! You are my baby brother, Sammy. _I love you_."

Sam felt a sob escape his chest, and he felt Dean's arms envelop him once again. He returned the embrace, and silently cried into his brother's shoulder. "I love you too." For the longest time, it was just the two of them, holding each other in solace. It was peaceful, but brief. The shadows reached out, and grabbed Sam, violently tearing him from Dean's arms. Everything happened so fast. Sam felt a sharp, fiery pain – almost like ten thousand knives – pierce his body. He saw red decorate the walls, and the world went still.

* * *

The darkness dissipated, leaving Sam's bloody and battered body on the floor. Dean was frozen in shock, as he looked upon his little brother's lifeless form.

"SAM!" he shouted. His breaths ragged, he knelt by his brother's side, taking his face in his hands. Sam's blue eyes were unseeing, widened in surprise in his final moments. "Sammy, please. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, Sam! For the love of god, Sam, _open your eyes_! Wake up! Give me a sign you're still here!" Dean was screaming and choking on his sobs as he knelt over Sam's body. "SAM!"

When the darkness came again, he took no notice. As he lay beside his brother in his own blood, he turned his gaze so he was looking at him. All went white.


	6. Departure

Something was wrong. Alan felt it in the air, in his gut. Bright Falls was beyond recognition now; everything was destroyed. Shadows surrounded the town, enveloping almost everything. Buildings were destroyed, cars abandoned, blood on the streets. Parts of the town had geographically shifted like tectonic plates, leaving gaps to oblivion between them. It was just like the image of the town he had seen during his time in the Dark Place, but it was real. Lightning flashed in the sky, thunder clapped. The writer's blood ran cold. No ordinary storm was coming. A fork of lightning the color of blood cut through the black clouds. Whether or not the clouds were a manifestation of the Dark Presence, he didn't know.

_It's over. You are a fool to think you can stop me. _A blinding, fiery pain came suddenly, and Alan cried out in agony, grabbing at his head. The Dark Presence. _Dean and Sam Winchester are dead. You cannot win against me. I am eternal. _Through the pain, he was reeling. Sam and Dean were dead?

"DAMMIT!" he shouted.

_You will write for me as you once did, or you will die as they died. _The pain magnified, and Alan screamed. He thought he felt blood trickling from his nose, but he wasn't sure. _Resist and you will never see your wife again. _

"Touch Alice again – and I'll kill you," Alan ground out through his teeth. He thought he was going to go blind from the torture the Dark Presence was inflicting upon him. "Fucking hell!" His head felt as if it was going to split open. He groped for the steering wheel, struggling to focus through the agony. He slammed on the brakes abruptly; it would only be a matter of time before he crashed the car. Blindly, the man stumbled out of the vehicle, staggering about. A howl pierced the night, and trees dropped like dead flies. Shadows blotted out the moonlight. The writer could feel the Dark Presence shift its eyes towards him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His instincts were screaming at him to run, but his body was immobile, incapacitated by the Dark Presence's torture. The pain subsided suddenly, and Alan collapsed to the pavement, shaking. The Dark Presence had spared him, and it scared the hell out of him.

_If it wanted to kill me, it would have done so by now, _he thought grimly. _Sam and Dean are both dead. _He rose to his feet, using the vehicle to support himself. The tables had turned now, the game changed. His intuition told him that the Dark Presence was waiting for him. Waiting for the right moment to strike. When he had journeyed to Cauldron Lake the last time, the Dark Presence had done everything in its power to stop him. It unnerved him that it hadn't seized its opportunity to kill him on the spot, but there was no time to think on it. Time was running out. The writer forged onwards into the night.

* * *

Alan climbed out of the car and made his way to the cliff-side, his emotions swirling about. He was afraid for Sarah and Barry (_This thing killed Sam and Dean. It is only a matter of time before other lives are lost, _he thought to himself grimly), brokenhearted that he would never see Alice again – never hold her in his arms again, feel the softness of her lips against his, hear her whispers – and unnerved by the Dark Presence's dormancy. He couldn't bring himself to be angry; perhaps he had been born for this: fighting – and ending – the eternal war between the Light and the Dark. Zane had brought him here to Bright Falls to fight the Dark Presence; he was the only one who could finish this.

"I love you, Alice," he said softly, before stepping off the edge of the cliff and falling…falling…falling.

* * *

Alan's eyes shot open, and he jerked upright, taking in his surroundings. He recognized the typewriter sitting on the desk, and it came to him. _Bird Leg Cabin. _By the typewriter was –

_The Clicker, _he realized. Beside him lie the bloody, mangled corpses of Sam and Dean, their unseeing eyes staring up towards the ceiling. The writer felt a stab of awe and sadness as he looked upon the brothers. It'd been their love for one another that had gotten them killed. Dean had refused to let Sam die alone, and had stayed true to his word. He didn't know the reasons why Sam had chosen to embark on his suicide mission, but he knew that the brothers' relationship was fucked up. Fucked up, complicated, dangerous, _codependent. _

Slowly, he rose. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he turned around to see Mr. Scratch standing before him, his hands and clothes covered in blood. "Did you do this?" he demanded. "Did you kill Sam and Dean?"

"No. That was all the boss's work," said Scratch. "I know, it's tragic. Like Romeo and Juliet. You see, I knew Dean was Sam's weakness and Sam was Dean's weakness. That's how I take out my enemies, you know. Find out their Achilles Heel, and use it against them."

"Get anywhere near my wife and I will kill you all over again." Alan's hands were curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He felt blood, but ignored it.

"Really?" the madman mocked. "I've killed so many people I might as well take a bath in their blood. Your wife may or may not have been one of them, given how many people died during the party but, you're next on the list." Shadows crawled at his fingertips. There was no time to think, just to act. The writer grabbed the Clicker from the desk and clicked. A blinding light engulfed the room, and there was a deafening roar. _The Dark Presence. This wasn't enough to kill it, but I bought myself enough time to finish this. _He dropped the Clicker, sat down at the desk, and began to write.

"This ends now."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes. He thought he could see the light of the surface beckoning him to safety. The last thing he remembered was holding a tearful Sam in his arms, desperately assuring him of his love. Even now, as he swam towards the light, he found himself deep in regret. He regretted every cold, cutting word he'd said to his brother in the past year. He regretted letting his brother undertake the trials to close the gates of Hell. He regretted coming here to Bright Falls. He regretted everything.

The eldest Winchester ascended towards the light, gasping as oxygen filled his lungs. He swam towards the pier, coughing and spluttering and shivering uncontrollably. Dean collapsed on the shore, his body screaming against the senses that mercilessly assaulted him. Day had risen, the sun's warmth enveloping him. There was nothing but light and warmth. Any signs of the Dark Presence were gone. It was if nothing had happened. _What the hell? _"SAM!" he shouted. "SAMMY? SAM!" His heart was pounding in his chest; whether it was from the shock of what he'd seen in the Dark Place or fear for his little brother, he wasn't sure. "SAMMY!" _Please god, let him be okay. _"SAM!"

Several moments passed, until suddenly, his brother surfaced from the black waters. "Dean? DEAN!"

"Over here, Sammy," Dean said. Sam swam over to him, crawling to shore. He too was trembling, both from the cold and shock. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," his younger brother answered. He met Dean's eyes, and Dean felt his heart break for him. He could see the shock, the anger, the guilt, the anguish in his eyes.

"Sammy…" Without another word, Dean pulled him into his arms in a protective, consoling embrace as Sam wept into his shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, it's over now. You're gonna be okay, Sammy. You're gonna be okay."


	7. Epilogue: A Brave New World

"So, you guys are leaving town now?" Sarah asked. She, Sam and Dean stood on the dock, waiting for the ferry to arrive that would take them out of Bright Falls.

"It's about high time we got outta here, Sheriff," Dean answered. "I don't know what the hell happened that just reversed everything that happened, but I am not planning on sticking around."

"My brother and I have other matters to attend to," Sam put in. "I hope this was the last of the Dark Presence this town will see."

"You and me both, Winchester," she said. She sighed. "Good luck with…whatever it is you're doing." She offered them a warm smile. "Take care of each other." Dean glanced over towards his brother, and his brother at him. He felt a surge of love for Sam course through him. Of course he would take care of his baby brother. After what'd happened in the Dark Place – how the Dark Presence had brutally slaughtered Sam right in front of him – he would continue to do everything in his power to keep him safe.

_That's my job after all, isn't it?_ he thought to himself. _Looking after my little brother? _"We will," he assured her.

"You don't have to worry about us," the youngest Winchester said. "What matters is that the Dark Presence is not going to resurface."

"I'm certain it won't," said Sarah. "Whatever happened – whatever Alan did – it undid _everything._ By any means, I shouldn't be standing here."

"You died," Sam realized. It wasn't a question.

"Alan went to Cauldron Lake," she told them, "and he's not coming back. Not this time. Wheeler – he left town just yesterday. Not that I blame him. I would too."

"What's stopping you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the sheriff. It's my job to protect this town," she explained. "You guys…go do what you have to do. We all have our duties, mine to the town and you to…" She trailed off. "Looks like the ferry's here. Goodbye, guys."

"Bye, Sheriff," the brothers said in unison. Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala and revved it onto the ferry. The sights of Bright Falls were soon no more than a blip, and Sam said, "You ready to close the gates of Hell for good?"

"We got work to do."

**FIN. **


End file.
